Permission and a zoo trip
by I'd-Trade-Medals-For-Cookies
Summary: Emily needs permission for something and the only person she can get it from is young Henry. Everything unfolds with a trip to the Zoo.Rated K for now but may eventually go to T or possably M.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where this came from but I felt like writing a short and sweet story, so without further delay on with the story.**

* * *

"Momma, momma waked up. 'Member Emly is taking us to Zoo 'day" Henry yelled, while jumping up and down on JJ's bed. JJ smiled and looked at the alarm clock; panic quickly filled the blond when she saw it reading 9:37am. Emily was supposed to be there in twenty-three minutes and she and Henry still had to have breakfast and showers.

"Quick henry, let's go get you into the shower" JJ said while sliding out of the bed to pick Henry up. Showering Henry had taken longer than JJ thought it would. Making her way down stairs with the toddler on her hip she rushed into the kitchen. "Do you want toast or Cornflakes Henry?" The young toddler pondered the question before yelling with a determined smile "pacake!"

Recognising the word JJ smiled sadly. "Henry, we don't have time to make pancakes if we want to be ready before Emily gets here". Henry determined to have pancakes kept chanting the word. Giving up on trying to change her sons mind, she got all of the ingredients out of the cupboard, hoping they would at least have time for Henry to eat before they left.

Half way through cooking the second pancake, JJ heard a knock on the front door. "Emly is here momma, Emly is here" Yelled Henry bounding over to the door. Knowing he wasn't allowed to open the door without JJ or another adult with him, he waited patiently for his momma to appear behind him. Lifting him up to the door JJ helped him to open it.

Screaming Emily's name even louder when he saw her, Henry fidgeted out of his mother's grip. "Emly, you came" Emily smiled and picked up the child "Of course I came; I made a promise didn't I?" Henry nodded and quickly added that he and JJ still had to have breakfast before they could go.

Emily looked at the blond and tilted her head slightly; Henry caught the look and laughed. "Momma slep through her larm, did you momma?" JJ looked down and smiled, "yeah baby, momma slept through her alarm. But we would have been ready if someone hadn't decided he wanted to play in the shower or wanted pancakes for breakfast" she finished, tickling the toddler.

Emily put the small boy on the floor, after hugging JJ, both women followed the child to the kitchen where the half cooked pancake was still in the pan but looked to be a little burnt. Emily smiled before turning to JJ "why don't you go and have a shower, I'll finish the pancakes." Thanking the older woman, JJ ran upstairs to have a quick shower. After getting dressed into a white blouse and blue straight leg jeans the blond walked down stairs. She found the brunet woman and blond child whispering to each other.

"Conspiring again Emily?" she question, "hey JJ, no I am not conspiring. I am simply asking Henry, for permission" Emily stated. Looking at her son she could tell he was deep in thought. "What do you need permission for" JJ asks suspiciously "It's secret momma, I not loud tell you" Henry said before turning to Emily "Ok, I gives you my 'mission". Emily smiled at the boy and gave him a quick hug "thank you".

* * *

**So I wonder what Emily needs permission for. I plan on making this story at least a three shot. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. There were more then I was expecting. And thank you to everyone else who added this story to their favourite list or is following the story. :) **

**srhittson, you may be right or I might just throw in a twist that no one would have guessed ;)**

**Swishla, you are absolutely right, sometimes it is needed.**

**But enough from me, now on with the story**

**I do not own or claim to own anything to do with Criminal Minds. **

After JJ and Henry had finished there breakfast they gathered there things and headed out side. "So little man, what animals are we going to see first?" Emily asked the small child, after pondering the question Henry tugged on JJ's jacket sleeve "momma, what you favit aminl?"

Laughing lightly JJ crouched down to her son's height "my favourite animals are butterflies". Turning to Emily, Henry had a small smile on his face "Emly, I wants to tell you secret". Picking Henry up the brunet listened intently to the child's secret "I want to see the buttflies first, there momma's favit".

Nodding and placing the child into the safety seat which JJ had put in Emily's car while she waited for her son to be done with telling his secret. "That's a good idea, buddy" she said while messing up his hair. The car ride was mostly full of idle chatter between the two women and cheerful singing of the 'Wiggles' from the back seat.

"Momma, can I taked a photo of you and Emly?" Henry questioned, looking over to the brunet the blond shrugged "sure buddy". Getting out of the car, JJ handed her son the camera and told him which button to press. Standing next to the blond profiler, Emily decided to put her arm around JJ's waist. To any one not knowing Emily's sexual orientation, the gustier would look normal but to Emily it was a big step.

Taking the photo quickly, Henry smiled "can you taked one of me and momma, Emly?"

Taking the camera from the small boy Emily looked at the photo, it was perfect. If Henry was older Emily would have talked to JJ about entering him in photography classes. After a few more photos the three finally went to line up.

Getting there tickets and the map the group made their way to the butterfly enclosure. "Wow momma, look at all the diffent colours" Henry smiled while turning around in slow circles. Both women smiled at Henry's childish antics, Emily turned to JJ just in time to see a butterfly land right on JJ's nose.

"Henry, look at momma's nose" Emily whispered, "momma, I thinked the buttfly like you" Henry laughed taking a photo of his mum and the butterfly. JJ was too mesmerised by the colours of the butterfly's wings, she didn't hear the older woman or her son. "Wow" the blond breathed, once the butterfly had decided it was time to move on.

After visiting a few more animals including the penguins, which Henry tried to swim with, the group was now standing in-front of the Elephant enclosure. After the elephants had been bathed and fed, the trainers asked if anyone would like to have a closer look at them. Henry waved his hand in the air like a maniac. Jumping up and down when he, his momma and Emily were picked, the small child grabbed both women's hands and ran to the gate.

"Henry you have to be quite when we go in there, you don't want to frighten the poor elephants" Emily smiled, "Ok, Emly" Henry whispered, to show he understood. After being let in and told the rules Henry was lifted up and onto an elephant that was about 10cm higher than the average computer desk.

"Can momma and Emly ride to?" Henry questioned the trainer. The trainer turned to the two women asking if they wanted to, the blond quickly but politely refused, before explaining to Emily she can if she wanted to. "I don't see why not, but why don't you want to?" questioned Emily, tilting her head to the side. "Momma is fraid of tall things" Henry said with a serious expression on his face. "So you'll get on a plane, without even breaking a sweat but you won't get on an elephant that is like a million times closer to the ground?"

"You go up and I'll just take the photos" JJ smiled nervously. Emily climbed on top of the adult elephant and the trainer walked both Henry's elephant and Emily's around the yard. Coming to a stop in front of JJ, "Please, you don't even have to stay on long. Just get one photo of the three of us" Emily pouted. "Fine, one photo and then we get down and go do something else" JJ agreed.

Once JJ was on, the trainer started to walk the elephants around again. "You planed this, didn't you?" JJ said, while holding tighter to the safety rope. "It's ok, just relax. I won't let anything happen to you" Emily smiled while tightening her grip around JJ's waist and the rope. Despite JJ's best efforts she couldn't relax, Emily sensing this decided to get the photo done. Handing the camera to the trainer once they were in position (Henry's elephant standing side on to the camera, so you can see him sitting on it facing the camera and Emily and JJ's elephant behind Henry's standing the same position).

Getting of the elephants the three said there thank you and good byes to the trainers and left the enclosure. "Did you have fun Henry?" JJ asked, trying to take her mind off of the feeling she had when Emily's arm griped her waist. "Yeah momma, but I hungry. Can we get lunch?" Henry asked looking at the blond. "Sure buddy" Emily answered for the blond, smiling.

**So, most of you probably wanted to see what Emily asked for permission for, in this chapter but I decided to build the suspense. Even though most of you have probably guessed what it's for :( If you're lucky I will put it at the end of the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it or not, also if you want to see more Emily and Henry scenes :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, sorry for I haven't uploaded this chapter sooner. I'm not going to make excuses or anything but I will say thank you to everyone who reviewed/ added me or the story as a favourite. I appreciate it greatly.**_

_**ssajemily**__**; I am dedicating this chapter to you, for being the first person to review this story :)**_

_**gleeeeeeeek89**__**; I promise there will be more Henry/Emily scenes just for you, just not in this chapter.**_

_**srhittson;**__** as you have probably worked out this story is very AU so to fit with my plot; I made her afraid of heights. Also in this chapter you will find that I have also made her afraid of something else too. I hope you understand. :)**_

_**I do not own anything to do with Criminal Minds**_

* * *

Lunch for the trio was pretty un-eventful, only really consisting of idle chatter and curious looks from other people. Henry, unknown to Emily or JJ, had made it his personal mission to make his momma and Emily stay as close to each other possible over the course of the day, hence the elephants. So when it was time to see all the nocturnal animals Henry saw a perfect opportunity. Dark caves, spider, and the possibility of making his momma realise how safe she actually felt with Emily beside her. He would take the opportunity with pride.

"We going see piders and bats now, momma?" Henry asked trying really hard to keep the mischievous smile off of his small face. "Yeah honey, spiders and bats" JJ said a little nervously, a fact that didn't get lost on the older brunette woman. Looking at the map the three navigated their way over to the one part of the zoo JJ had been hoping to avoid.

Henry and Emily had walked into the cave and looked at the first glass casing that held a tarantula; Emily censing something was a little off turned to look behind them. "Henry, where did we leave your momma?" Henry knowing his plan had started simply turned to look at the entrance of the cave, seeing his momma there he just looked at Emily and pointed.

Walking back out of the cave, Emily smiled lightly knowing something in the cave had the blond a little scared. "Spiders, bats or the dark?" the blond looked at the floor, silently begging anyone who would listen, that Emily would drop the question. "Momma, comed on. I wan see the piders" Henry whined tugging on JJ's pants. Henry had learned that his momma was afraid of both spiders and the dark, but he knew with a whine and a cute look his momma wouldn't be able to deny him, his request and Henry knew Emily enough to know that she would try to help his momma.

"Henry, why don't I stay out here while you and Emily go and see what ever is in that" JJ said while pointing to the cave. "But want you come momma" Henry replied while lowering his head, acting like it was the biggest disappointment ever. JJ sighed and slowly took small steps closer to the mouth of the cave. Emily could feel the nerves rolling of JJ in waves, so the brunette stood next to JJ and slipped her hand into the blonde's hand. Turning her head to look at the younger woman Emily smiled and squeezed the smaller hand. JJ returned the smile and took more confident steps.

Henry smiled at the sight of his momma's hand in Emily's. Part one of his mission, complete.

Walking through the cave looking at all the different spiders and bats Henry suddenly got an idea when he saw a person who worked at the zoo holding a tarantula and explaining to different people the facts about it. "Momma, can we look that spider?" Henry asked pointing towards the man. JJ froze when she saw what the worker was holding, looking at Henry she could see the excitement in his eyes, who was she to take that from him?

Nodding her head, JJ slowly made her way over to the man, while squeezing Emily's hand harder the closer she got. Stopping just before they got to the crowed of kids, Emily squeezed JJ's hand back as a simple sign of reassurance. Henry, being the crazy, brave child asked the worker if he could touch the spider. The man looked to the two women asking for silent permission, Emily felt JJ tense when the brunette nodded her head.

Moving behind JJ, Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's waist. "It's ok, but you really need to breath" Emily whispered in the blonde's ear. After a second or two Emily felt JJ relax the blond moved her body back against hers slightly. JJ knew that it was a bad idea to lean into Emily like that but her body wouldn't listen to what her mind was telling it. Feeling Emily's breath on her neck was almost too much for the younger woman. JJ felt a small shiver rip through her body, the blonde hopped it was small enough that Emily wouldn't notice but being a profiler of course the brunette would feel it.

"Henry, let's get out of here. Your momma is getting cold" Emily spoke, sending another shiver down the blonde's back, seemingly proving Emily's point. JJ was glad that the older woman had written it off as 'being cold'. She had no idea how to explain 'I'm not cold, it's just when you breathe on my neck really turns me on' without 'coming out of the closet' to her best friend.

Henry had seen the way his momma had reacted when he asked to touch the spider. He was glad when Emily had held her, he really didn't want to scare his momma but if it meant that the two women would become closer then he would try anything. He may only be four but he isn't stupid. He had put the pieces together, the way his momma always smiled more around Emily, the way his momma would get all excited about seeing her, the way his momma had whispered the brunettes name in her sleep. And then when Emily had asked him for permission, he knew he had to make sure it would work out. Not just for his momma, but for him too, because he really like Emily.

"Ok Emly" Henry smiled at his momma and grabbed her hand. Part two of his mission was complete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I have updated and I would simply like to say thank you to those who have waited for me to get off my lazy ass and type :P I would also like to thank everyone who had commented on the last chapter. I swear I will update faster, if you don't kill me.**

Henry was getting tired by the time the trio had made their way out of the cave and over to the front gate. Looking at Emily, Henry slowly raised his arms. "Tired" he simply explained when the older woman looked at him with a slight tilt of her head. Emily picked Henry up and carried him to the car, while making idle chatter between herself and the blonde. Placing the child in the safety seat, Emily smiled at the blonde then sat in the driver's seat and started the drive back to JJ's house.

The drive was mostly silent, save for the quiet breathing and occasional sigh from Henry. Both women too caught up in their own thoughts to speak. Emily couldn't stop thinking about how well JJ had fit into her arms, when she held the blonde in the cave. While JJ was thinking about how Emily, about how great the brunette was with Henry.

Frowning as Emily pulled into her drive way, the blonde didn't want the day to be over. She had, had such a great time, and knowing that Henry had to was what made JJ turn to the older woman. "Would you like to come in?" she questioned slightly nervously. The brunette smiled and nodded her head. Both women got out of the car and quietly closed the doors, trying not wake the sleeping child in the back seat.

Placing the small child in his bed JJ sighed and smiled down at him, stroking his blonde hair out of his face. Thoughts of the future ran through JJ's head, but all thoughts were cut off when the blonde heard a small chuckle from behind her. Turning around JJ found Emily leaning on the door frame to Henry's room, smiling and holding a cup of coffee the blonde. JJ gratefully took the cup and smiled back at the brunette before exiting the child's room.

Emily followed JJ to the living room where the blonde took a seat on the couch. Conversation came easy between the two but JJ could tell something was bothering the older woman. Every time JJ asked if there was something wrong the brunette would just smile and change the subject. Time passed rather quickly for the pair, JJ got up explaining that she had to use the bathroom. JJ had been gone a little longer then a minuet before Emily could hear Henry calling for his momma form his bed room.

Getting up off the couch, Emily made her way to the child's room. "Hey buddy, how was your nap?" Emily smiled at the mess of bed hair on Henry's head. "Good, Emly" Henry smiled back. Emily watched as Henry climbed from his bed and ran over to his big bucket of cars, pouring some of the cars out he looked to Emily. "Play cars wif me?" he questioned, Emily nodded and sat in front of the small child. Driving the cars on the car mat, and making silly crash noises seemed to entertain the brunette.

"Emly, why you want take my momma out to strurant?" Question the small child after a few minutes of playing with the small cars. "I want to take your momma out to a restaurant, because I like your momma. I think she is very beautiful, funny, smart and I think she is amazing" Emily replied, to entertained and focussed on the cars that she didn't hear the blonde walk up behind her. Leaning down JJ whispered in Emily's ear "I think you're pretty amazing too Emily".

**I know it's pretty short and really crap, but someone close to me recently died and I have absolutely no motivation to do anything. But like I said before I promise to update again soon if none of you kill me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Extremely sorry for the super long wait, but the next jupdate i swear to you will be up in the next 36 hours.

* * *

Emily's heart skipped a beat and her stomach dropped. _'How much did she hear?' 'What if she thinks I intended it as only friends?' 'What if she thinks I'm not good enough?' 'What if she is completely straight?'_ _'What if JJ doesn't even like her like that?'_ All these thoughts and more where running ramped through Emily's mind, She had been thinking of the perfect time to ask the blonde but now the 'cat was out of the bag'.

"Hey JJ, how long have you been standing there?" Emily laughed nervously.

"Long enough to know that you're brilliant with Henry. Also long enough to know that you are the most considerate person ever. Not many people would ask a toddler for permission to ask his momma on a date" JJ replied smiling, still whispering in the older woman's ear.

JJ stood up from leaning on Emily and walked to the kitchen. With a quiet word to Henry, about staying in his room, Emily followed the blonde. Wrapping her arms around JJ, Emily whispered "So is that a yes to a date then?"

JJ chuckled slightly and turned in the brunette's arms, "Yes, but first I have to find a babysitter for Henry" JJ leaned up and kissed Emily's cheek gently.

Emily couldn't help the stupid wide grin that spread across her face. All the nervousness that she had earlier disappeared. She let go of the blonde and picked up her phone, dialling a number she knew by heart.

"Hello?" "Can I ask you a favour; can you look after Henry tonight?" "Yeah, I know" "Okay great" "Thanks" Emily hung up and found the blonde staring at her like she had just grown another head.

"Penelope is more than happy to baby sit your little man" Emily smiled, causing JJ to laugh.

After collecting all her stuff from around JJ's house, Emily gave JJ a hug and told her that Garcia would be there in around 20 minutes and she would be back around 8pm to pick her up. Emily left the house with a massive smile and plans that will hopefully impress JJ enough to let Emily take her on a second date.

After making a few phone calls to different businesses, restaurants and people Emily finally had time to get her self ready. Jumping in the shower Emily washed herself with body lotion that she knew that JJ liked.

Everything is in place; now Emily just has to wait until it's time to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_Extremely sorry for the long wait, my life has been a little off since the death of my close family member. I had no motivation to write but I am back and this is probably the last chapter to this story, so no more waiting YAY! Thanks for sticking with the story, despite my horrible updates._

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, JJ left Henry's room.

"Hey Pen, how are you? Asked JJ, "A better question my dear is, How are YOU?" Garcia asked while pulling JJ in for a hug. "I'm a little nervous, what if she doesn't like me after the date? What if I ruin everything?" Garcia

7:55 rolled around pretty quick for JJ, A knock on the door broke the conversation between the two blonds. Opening the door, JJ was greeted with a bouquet of flowers and a smiling Emily. Handing the flowers to JJ, Emily kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Hey Em, come in. I'll just put these in some water and we'll go". Saying good-bye to Garcia and Henry, the pair left.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked for the fifth time, Emily turned to the blonde and smiled, not giving an answer. A few minutes passed by, the car filled with idle chatter. Pulling the car into a free parking space, Emily got out of the car, walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. Taking Emily's hand JJ looked at the restaurant, the only building on the street that seemed to be closed and the only restaurant.

"Em, the restaurant is closed" JJ whispered, while looking slightly down. Emily just smiled and squeezed the blonde's hand. "Don't worry JJ" Emily said while walking over to the restaurant door. Taking a key out from her pocket, Emily slid it into the door lock and opened the door. "I don't think we should be in here" JJ said while walking slightly behind Emily, wondering why the lights were still off.

"If we weren't supposed to be in here, why would I have a key?" Emily questioned slightly amused. "Good point" JJ laughed slightly, walking past a couple of tables JJ and Emily could a slight glow coming from a table. Walking over to it, JJ could see the candle in the middle of a table. Looking at the table in awe, JJ took in a few other details. The table was surrounded by a light glow, the table top had a few rose petals spread over it and there was beautiful sky back drop painted on the wall beside the table.

"Wow, this is beautiful Em. How did you manage to get the place to close and get the key?" JJ questioned quietly, thinking if she spoke any louder she would wake herself from a dream. Emily let out a small quiet laugh, "When your mother is as powerful as mine, it has its perks, and I'm friends with the owner of this place". Emily pulled out a chair and motioned for JJ to sit. Taking the seat on the other side, Emily handed a menu to JJ.

After looking over the menu, both women had chosen there preferred dish. Hearing footsteps JJ tensed, "Welcome to Sepia, my name is Katie. I'll be your waiter this evening". JJ relaxed and smiled at Katie, "hi, I would like the _Crisp Polenta with Egg Plant and Olive Relish_". Emily smiled up at Katie "I would like the _Chateaubriand with glazed vegetables and potato sticks_". After receiving their meals the pair ate and filled the room with quiet chatter.

Leaving money on the table and taking JJ's hand, Emily walked to the door and opened it "Ladies first". JJ smiled "You just want to look at my ass", Emily chuckled "no denying that". Walking over to the passenger side of the car, Emily opened the door and motioned for JJ to get in. Closing the door Emily made her way over to the other side of the car.

Getting out of the car, Emily opened JJ's door for her again. "You know Emily, I can open my own door" JJ laughed. "My mother raised me to be a proper gentleman, ok let me rephrase that, I taught myself how to be a proper gentleman" they both laughed. Emily grabbed a blanket from the back seat and took JJ's hand in her own. Walking over to the lake front Emily laid the blanket down at the foot of a big tree.

"And now we wait" Emily said. JJ sat down and started to play with her hands, a nervous habit that Emily had seen many times in the blonde. "Why are you so nervous?" Emily asked, taking the blonde's hands in her own. "I just… I really like you Em, and I can see this working out but I have to think of Henry too" JJ sighed. Emily figured this would come sooner or later and she was well prepared.

"I know that Henry is your son and he has first priority in your life, and I can understand your point. I know that for you to be mine, Henry also has to fit in some where too. If I didn't want Henry to be in my life, I wouldn't have asked you out, nor would I have asked him for permission to ask you out. You're a package deal and I know that".

JJ looked away from their joined hands and smiled at Emily. "I still can't believe you asked Henry, if you could take me out" JJ laughed. "Have you not seen those families where the step dad just comes into the picture and the kids turn into little creatures from hell? There is no way I wanted Henry to turn out like that" Emily shuddered playfully.

Both Emily and JJ laughed, JJ shivered slightly when the wind started to blow a little harder. Emily opened her arms and motioned for JJ to sit on her lap. JJ crawled onto Emily's lap and laid her head on the brunette's chest, listening to her heart beat. Looking up after a couple of seconds JJ looked straight into Emily's eyes. Feeling herself move her head forward and seeing Emily's moving down towards her JJ smiled.

Connecting their lips together, JJ smiled even wider. She had been waiting a long time to kiss the brunette. Hearing a loud bang over the lake made JJ jump slightly, turning her head she heard Emily laugh. Over the lake JJ could see green and red fireworks. "Wow, how did you get fireworks?" JJ asked, slightly at loss for words. "I have connections" was all that Emily said before connecting her lips with the blonde's again.

* * *

_It's not that great, and I know a lot of you were expecting better so I apologise for that._


End file.
